Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a display driver and a manufacturing method thereof.
Liquid crystal displays are widely used in notebook computers, televisions, and the like. A liquid crystal display device of an active matrix type uses thin film transistors (TFTs) as switch elements and is suitable for displaying moving pictures.
A TFT type display device includes a display panel unit for displaying image signals, a driver circuit unit for displaying the image signals onto the display, and a power supply for powering the display panel unit and the driver circuit unit.